


【触发反转】KEO vixx同人 /【Trigger & Reverse】KEO fandom of vixx

by Grey_Eyed



Series: 180520点梗系列（Valentine's Works) [1]
Category: Leo - Fandom, VIXX, ken - Fandom, keo - Fandom, 李在焕, 郑泽运
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【触发反转】KEO vixx同人 /【Trigger & Reverse】KEO fandom of vixx

“我看你根本就是故意的吧！你从来不考虑我的想法！”  
“那是工作啊！营业不是吗？当了爱豆这么久你还不明白这个？”  
“可你至少要考虑一下我的想法吧！我们不是恋人吗？”  
结束了一天的行程刚回到宿舍，李在焕就突然爆发，对着郑泽运大吼，吓得其余四个人都愣在了门口。而脾气火爆的郑泽运自然也毫不客气地吼了回去。  
只是恋人一词似乎是狠狠地戳进了郑泽运的心窝，疼得他一下子说不出话。  
室内瞬间陷入了沉寂，酝酿起一场肉眼可见的风暴。四位成员交换了一下眼神，默契地关上门离开了宿舍，把问题留给他们二人自己解决。

不知过了多久，郑泽运软软的奶音响起，“在焕哪，对不起。”  
“我可真是荣幸啊，成了队里第一个听到你道歉的人呢！”李在焕的语气里分明蕴藏着即将漫溢出的愤怒，“你是觉得一句道歉就能打发我了是吧。”  
平日里可爱温和的人面色阴沉地走向站在沙发边的郑泽运，令人胆寒的气场压得他喘不过气。  
“那你还想怎么办？你能怎么办？”*  
这句话直接点燃了李在焕眼中的怒火，他拎起郑泽运的衣领凶狠地直接把他推到墙上，“咚”的一声闷响，撞得郑泽运头脑发昏。  
“我能怎么办？你这么瞧不起我吗。哈哈，看来我宠着你惯着你够久了啊。”李在焕深深地皱着眉，眼中的怒火几乎灼伤郑泽运的脸，“今天我就让你明白明白，我能怎么办。”  
李在焕一把抓过郑泽运的双手，扯下自己的领带三两下捆起来压在他头顶。快得惊人的动作让郑泽运惊慌地看着他，“你想干什么？”  
“干你。今天我就办了你。软的你不吃，我就来硬的好了。”李在焕的语气不容置疑，让郑泽运全身都剧烈地颤抖起来。

“不行！你放开我！啊！”现在的李在焕理智已经被怒火燃尽，力气大得惊人，拖着郑泽运进了房间，毫不留情地把他摔在床上，俯身压上去。  
“你反抗也没用的，哥。”李在焕伸手粗暴地撕扯着郑泽运身上的衣服，白衬衫被一把扯开，将郑泽运的整个白皙胸膛都展露在李在焕面前。  
“你疯了吗！滚！”郑泽运用尽全力推搡着李在焕，被捆住的双手一下子被李在焕拎过头顶，抽出他的细腰带结结实实捆在了床头。  
“既然哥不会尊重温柔体贴的恋人，那我就只能用暴力让你臣服了。”李在焕伸手扯开郑泽运的腰带和裤链，毫不犹豫地一把扯下他的裤子和内裤褪到小腿，用力按住他乱蹬的双腿，大大地分开放在自己腰侧，下身的灼热一下子就顶在了郑泽运赤裸的身上，隔着布料都阻挡不住地烫伤了他的皮肤。  
“李在焕！你给我住手！唔……”郑泽运其余所有的怒吼声都被堵回了嘴里，李在焕狠狠地咬住了他的下唇，松开时留下的痕迹深得几乎要渗出血来。  
“啊！你——”骨节分明的手指突然闯进后穴里横冲直撞，疼得郑泽运尖叫出声。  
“放松。不然一会儿更疼。”李在焕冷冰冰的语气激得郑泽运打了个寒战。沸腾的怒火和冰冷的态度一并折磨着郑泽运脆弱的神经，他总算明白了，李在焕今天是铁了心绝不会放过他了。  
“在焕……你轻点……我疼……”郑泽运这才放低姿态开口示弱，却没有起到预想中的效果，反而让李在焕冷笑出声。  
“早点服软不好吗。可你就是不肯，到了这个时候，还指望我会放过你吗？嗯？”今晚的李在焕是郑泽运从未见过的模样，凶狠残暴如野兽，一改往日里温柔可爱的形象，一时间让他不知所措。  
“对不起……我以后再也不会这样了……”郑泽运的声音已经染上了些哭腔。  
“我说了，现在道歉已经晚了。”

郑泽运的双手紧握成拳，拼命咬紧牙关，还是抑制不住喉咙里涌出痛苦的呻吟声。李在焕前戏做得仓促，手边也没有润滑用的东西，戴上套子就直接提枪上阵，刚进入时撕裂的剧痛让郑泽运大叫出声，李在焕这才放缓动作，给了他些时间适应。好容易深呼吸调整了半天，疼痛稍稍缓和，李在焕就开始大幅度地摆动起腰，每一下都顶得极深，郑泽运的眼中立刻就溢满了泪水。  
“在……焕……啊……好疼……求求……你……饶了我”郑泽运整个身体都泛起淡淡的红色，眼眶红红的，可怜巴巴地看向身上的人，活像一只被欺负惨了的雪白仓鼠。  
而这副性感的美景只是更加刺激了李在焕虐待他的欲望，今天，他一定要把这个家伙平日里让自己受的气全部讨回来。  
“腿打开，放松，别夹这么紧。”李在焕伸手不轻不重地在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，惊得他“嗷呜”一声，差点让李在焕怀疑自己的耳朵。“这么喜欢吗？嗯？太滚尼？”  
意识到自己发出了羞耻的叫声，郑泽运从脸一直红到了脖子跟，双手被牢牢绑在头顶，他只能羞涩地扭过头去紧紧闭上眼睛，想要躲避在焕的目光。  
“果然你就是吃硬不吃软啊。”李在焕了然地一笑，这他是知道的，有一部分人在性爱时会因为被强迫或虐待而获得更强烈的生理和心理快感，看来郑泽运就是这类人。  
“胡……说……哈……啊……啊……啊嗯”李在焕加快了身下的冲撞，把郑泽运的身体顶得不断向上耸动，大床吱呀作响，交织着两人的喘息声和交合处被拍打出的水声，整个屋子里弥漫着情色的味道。  
过了许久，不知换了几个姿势，李在焕这才低吼着射出来。而郑泽运早已累得瘫软在床上，屁股还高高地翘着，穴口红肿着，被蹂躏得彻底。李在焕翻过身躺在他身边喘息，不一会儿恢复了精神，又拿起另一只没用过的套子，套在了重新硬起来的性器上。  
郑泽运感觉到双腿又被分开，坚硬的性器顶在了穴口，惊惶地想要回头，却已经被一个深深的顶弄贯穿到底。  
李在焕的声音此刻有如来自地狱的审判，“是哥你用行动教会了我，自己认定的事情，不能被任何人或事改变。就比如你是我的，这一点永远不会改变。所以，乖乖地享受吧。”


End file.
